


Flower Boy

by injunoir



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Youngkyun is just whipped, it's mostly flower shop, please enjoy, very tiny amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Youngkyun has a crush on the beautiful, dancing flower from the flower shop.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I bring you a fic that is _not_ nct at last. I'll be honest you, I quite enjoyed writing this. I'm even _happy_ with how it turned out - that is a rare thing. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

Youngkyun had a problem. It wasn’t that he was nearly failing a class, or that he accidentally declined an already angered mother’s call. His problem was his big and gross (Youngkyun’s input) crush on the pretty part-timer at the flower shop close to campus. He didn’t know his name, he never spoke to him - at least not about anything that wasn’t business - but he was so infatuated by him.

His two best friends - Seokwoo and Chanhee - would never miss a chance to tease him about it. Youngkyun hadn’t told them much about who it was but his sputtering and dazed gaze was enough to give him away.

He and his two obnoxious friends had gone there to buy Chanhee a stupid cactus to fulfill some aesthetic thing going on in his dorm (Again, Youngkyun’s input).

Youngkyun remembers how as soon as they walked in, the pretty flower boy greeted them and was quick to assist them. Chanhee was the one doing the talking - with Seokwoo’s occasional unwanted opinions - and Youngkyun just stood back, quietly admiring the florist. He was so caught up in a trance he hadn’t noticed Seokwoo going behind him and peaking over his shoulder in an attempt to see what exactly he’d been staring at.

Seokwoo lets out a dragged whistle, startling Youngkyun, “I see which florist has caught your eyes.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” Youngkyun sputters, forcing himself to stare at some floral arrangement.

“You were staring at the worker helping Chanhee,” Seokwoo teases.

“No, I wasn't. I was staring at the flower arrangement beside him.”

Seokwoo gives him a smug look, only looking away when Chanhee rejoins them. Chanhee notices Seokwoo’s expression and immediately turns to Youngkyun.

“What's up with bigfoot?” He asks, scrunching his nose when he sees Seokwoo wink at Youngkyun.

The latter just flushes, moving away from them to look at some cards. He feels a delicate tap on his shoulder that startles him and makes him lose his balance, almost falling into the display of cards. There’s a gasp behind him and two hands quickly wrap around his arms, pulling him back to his feet.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Youngkyun freezes, it was flower boy’s voice. He turned around, seeing a worried expression on his face.

“It's fine,” Youngkyun chuckles, embarrassed by his lack of balance.

“I just- I wanted to ask how delivering the flowers went.”

Youngkyun bites back a smile, “He thought they were beautiful, thanked me for ‘em too. He seemed happy with them until I told him what they meant and that I was breaking up with him.”

“You said he was...two-timing you?” Youngkyun nods, looking down at his feet, “Oh I'm sorry about that…no one deserves that.”

“Yo, Kyun! Chanhee is done,” Seokwoo shouts, getting a smack in the arm from Chanhee who hisses at him to lower his voice.

Youngkyun shakes his head at their behavior, turning back to the worker.

“Well, I'll see you around then,” flower boy smiles.

Youngkyun nods before he feels a hand pulling him away. 

“Is he the dude you got a crush on?”

He doesn't know who said it but it just makes him flush a dark red, “I do _not_ have a crush on him. This is my second time meeting him.”

(He refuses to tell them he has purposely taken the route back to his dorm that passed the shop to catch glimpses of him.)

“Yeah but you're clearly infatuated.”

His two friends laugh behind him which only makes him speed up his pace.

“Wait up! Hey, Seokwoo, will you _stop_ pulling my arm! It’s not fair you have skyscrapers for legs!”

“Kyun,” Chanhee breathes out once Youngkyun slowed down for him, “Your crush is cute and—” Youngkyun groans, “—I got his name.”

Youngkyun stops walking, turning around in interest. Seokwoo was not far behind them, crouched as he pets a dog. Typical Seokwoo, Youngkyun thinks.

“His name is sunflower,” Chanhee grins and bursts into a fit of giggles when Youngkyun’s face dropped to one of irritation.

“I know that.” Youngkyun grumbled, “They’re given flower names to go by based on their personalities.”

“Aw, that's cute,” Chanhee laughs.

“Are we talking about me or the puppy I was petting because I agree with both,” Seokwoo joins them, slinging an arm around Chanhee’s shoulders.

Chanhee shrugs his arm off, feigning disgust, “_God_—obviously not you. Definitely the pup but this was about the flower shop and Kyun’s crush.”

“Don’t be mean to me,” Seokwoo sticks his tongue out at Chanhee before grinning at Youngkyun, “So I _was_ right? You’ve got a crush on that boy!”

Youngkyun grumbled under his breath as he trudges in the direction of his dorm. His two best friends - he regrets befriending them - snicker behind him while walking the opposite direction to their own dorm.

—

Youngkyun’s dance instructor isn't there. He was making his way to the class with his friend Sunwoo as they laughed about some funny thing Sunwoo’s friend Kevin had done. They stopped in front of their class door, Youngkyun about to open the door when he halts as he sees the sheet on it.

_All of Mr. Choi’s students please head to room 21-B with Mr. Kim. Mr. Choi is not here today and would like for you to join Mr. Kim’s class._

The two share a look before quietly making their way to the room. As they neared, Sunwoo groans,

“I just remembered freakin’ Hyunjoon is in this class.”

Youngkyun sniggers, “Seems like fate to me.”

Sunwoo scowls, “more like a curse. He—he’s annoying, I hate him.”

“Sure,” a teasing smile tugs his lips, “keep trying to convince yourself. You have a crush on him, it's obvious.”

“I do _not_!”

They reach the room as Sunwoo punches Youngkyun’s arm. The younger enters the room first, Youngkyun not failing to hear Sunwoo’s name being shouted. He turns to where Sunwoo headed, spotting Hyunjoon with a big smile (and the grin that Sunwoo returned with blush tinting his cheeks which Youngkyun makes sure to remember to tease him about later).

He walks in, immediately spotting Chanhee with his friends Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk. It takes Chanhee a moment before he noticed Youngkyun, quickly motioning him to join them. But while making his way over, he doesn't fail to see a boy with black hair and beautiful hands carefully holding a camera.

Flower boy, Youngkyun’s breath hitches. Rather than the usual beige and pastel green uniform, flower boy has a loose, black shirt with gray sweatpants. Youngkyun’s mouth dries as he stares and heat rose to his cheeks when the boy turned his way - probably sensing the stare.

Youngkyun’s eyes widened, blushing as he bowed his head before rushing over to Chanhee. He failed to notice the flower boy’s curious stare and small smile.

“Of course I know his real name.” A smile tugs at Chanhee’s lips, “Will I tell you? Nah, you can find out yourself.”

Youngkyun’s hopeful expression drops and Seokwoo laughs. Loudly. It attracts the attention of others - not good ones - and a bunch of quiet shut-ups, hisses, and even a stern ‘_Seokwoo do I have to ban you permanently?_’ from the librarian.

“Hi there,” an incredibly deep voice joins them.

The three look up, spotting their senior Baek Juho smiling down at them. Youngkyun’s breath gets caught in his throat as he spots the two boys behind him. They’re flower boy and someone else he recognizes as Kim Inseong.

“Oh hey, glad you made it!” Chanhee turns to his two friends, “Juho asked if they could study with us, that okay?”

Seokwoo nods cheerfully, telling the still standing boys to quickly sit down. Youngkyun stays silent while staring intently at his book, aware of the teasing smiles Seokwoo and Chanhee throw his way.

“Hi again,” a soft voice says from beside him.

Youngkyun jumps in surprise, whipping his head to his right and his eyes widened. Flower boy.

“We’ve met before right? You seem eerily familiar,” flower boy says, smiling at him.

Youngkyun gulps, “Yeah, at the shop two times and 21-B the other day,” he stutters.

Flower boy takes a moment before going, “ah I remember you now. The hate flowers correct? Sorry, my memory tends to leave me. By the way, I like your hair. Now that I remember you, I can tell it's longer.”

“Yes, the hate flowers,” Youngkyun swallows. “Thank you,” he whispers.

He’s now glad he hadn’t cut off his hair yesterday.

“What’s your name? I realize now I don't know it.”

“Youngkyun,” this was his chance, “yours?”

Just as flower boy opens his mouth, his phone rings. He answers and not long after he’s gathering his things.

“Where are you going?” Inseong asks him.

“Got called in for a shift,” he turns to Youngkyun and smiles apologetically, “I’m sorry, see you another time!”

Youngkyun attempts to hide his disappointment as he nods, muttering a bye. He glances up at his friends and both of them are giving him different expressions. Seokwoo is smiling sadly at him, pout evident on his lips.

As for Chanhee, the youngest is attempting to hold back a laugh but a snort escapes and he loses it. Juho and Inseong look up from their assignments, eyeing the boy in confusion but the confusion only grows when they turn to Youngkyun who only groans and leans forward till his head hits the table.

“Ignore them.” Seokwoo says, “They’re high.”

“I don't smoke!” Youngkyun immediately recoils which only makes the three chuckle and Chanhee laugh harder.

—

Youngkyun is on his computer looking up flowers. He reads about their names, origins, and even meanings. He wanted to so badly learn about them after he’d gone back to the flower shop.

It was a Tuesday, around noon, and Youngkyun had no classes. He was handed the task of picking up some flowers Seokwoo ordered which ruined his plans of sleeping the whole day. (Though he would be getting free food for three days, so he was glad about that.)

He walked in and lost all of his cool when he saw flower boy. Luckily for him, the boy was preoccupied with a customer so he was assisted by another employee.

He waited near the counter for the worker who was busy looking for the receipt to get the arrangement. Youngkyun stood there awkwardly, looking around before his ears picked up the soft voice that belonged to flower boy.

“...yes! They mean love, and those mean happiness. I would definitely recommend these as well, they’re called-”

“Sir? You said the name was Kim Seokwoo?”

Youngkyun snaps out of it and turns to the worker - his name tag said ‘The Sun’ which confused Youngkyun since they were supposed to only have flower names. He nods, “If it doesn’t say Kim Seokwoo, it might say Kim Rowoon.”

“Oh,” the young boy nods, “I found a Rowoon with that arrangement so I was confused.”

Youngkyun just smiles, nodding, and the employee heads to where they have orders to get Seokwoos. Youngkyun is startled when a hand taps his shoulder. He's hit with deja vu. He turns around and his eyes widen at the sight of flower boy who smiles at him brightly.

He gets it, he gets why he's sunflower.

“Hey there! You getting some flowers?”

Youngkyun almost melts, “Yes–they're Seokwoo’s flowers.”

Flower boy hums, turning to the young boy who now returned with Seokwoo’s flower arrangement.

“Hey—you mind me asking if your friend is giving this to a lover? The flowers are sweet,” he grins.

Youngkyun smiles, “I think so. Not sure, actually.”

“Well whoever's getting these must be someone really special to him,” flower boy adds.

Youngkyun just nods, not understanding much of what the two talk about, and takes the vase from the young boy’s outstretched arms. He bows after doing so, smiling at the young worker.

“I'll um get going then, bye.”

“Wait–” flower boy reaches into one of the vases on display, taking out a pretty peach flower, “this is a Gladiolus.”

Flower boy carefully slides the flower into Youngkyun’s shirt pocket, patting it softly before giving him a small smile.

“Hope to see you again soon.”

Youngkyun just nods and leaves the shop, stuck in a daze. He doesn't hear the young worker’s teasing or notices flower boy watching him leave with a light tint on his cheeks.

He looks up the flower later and finds different meanings, but the most common was _infatuation_. He was left stunned with heated cheeks and a shy smile.

—

Youngkyun vividly remembers the day he first met flower boy.

It was a Saturday and Youngkyun had just found out his then-boyfriend was two-timing him. He'd found out through his senior Youngbin who saw them and immediately texted him.

Youngkyun was more angered than upset. He was so angry but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether he should call him, go look for him, or dump him over text.

He instead chose to walk around to clear his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He ends up in front of a flower shop and with the anger still present, he stormed into it. When he reached the counter, he pulls out whatever cash he had on him and says, “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

The employee was taken aback, stunned from the way he walked in and the very obvious anger present in his tone. But it quickly goes away as he nods.

Youngkyun follows the employee around cluelessly as he starts naming flowers.

“These are Geraniums, for stupidity. Foxglove for insincerity. Meadowsweet for uselessness. Yellow Carnations for-” the boy glances at him, “they basically say, ‘you have disappointed me.’ And lastly, some orange Lilies, which mean hatred. Quite a bouquet full of loathing.”

Youngkyun can’t hide his impressed expression to which the boy returns a proud smile. They head back to the counter and Youngkyun glances at his name tag.

“Your name is Sunflower?” He asks in confusion.

The latter hums in confusion, glancing at his own tag before shaking his head, “We’re given flower names based on our personalities.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Youngkyun mumbled.

“Here you go,” Sunflower boy hands him the bouquet. “You know, whoever you’re giving this to...is probably a very deserving asshole.”

Youngkyun grins, “He is. I’ll make him regret two-timing me. Thank you sunflower.”

And he’d left, anger clouding his mind once more.

—

Youngkyun finds himself in room 21-B again. The two dance teachers wanted to do a combined performance so they began meeting in the aforementioned room.

He sits back as the main dancers from both classes take the floor as an intro to the whole performance. Flower boy is one of them.

(Youngkyun finds it crazy and extremely kyunphobic that he'd yet to learn his name. Even in the dance room, where he figured he'd find out his name, no one refers to him by his real name. They always call him Sunshine and Youngkyun finds it sweet, but he's annoyed.

He just wants to know his name.)

He’s too busy staring, not caring that Sunwoo is attempting to close his mouth. He stares at the way flower boy moves with the music, the way you can feel the emotions he's trying to show through his dancing.

Youngkyun is so entranced. He thought flower boy would be the one filming their dance practices, immediately assuming he was a film major from the first time he saw him in 21-B with a camera in hand. But no, there he was, dancing with Chanhee, as well as Ten, Hyoyeon, Yoona, and Momo as the main dancers.

The way he danced was so delicate and Youngkyun couldn't take his eyes off of him.

His crush just kept growing and growing the more he learned about and met with the boy.

—

Youngkyun doesn’t mind the fact that he’s single. He got used to it a few days after he broke up with his ex. But he did begin to mind when he spotted him again, holding hands with a new boy - not even the one he was two-timing with.

He couldn’t help but remember the months the two spent together as he stared at their hands. He remembered how his hands felt in his, he remembers everything vividly. Now he realizes he hadn’t fully moved on yet.

When his eyes snap back up, he meets the familiar brown eyes he used to love so much. The other raises a brow, faint smirk on his lips. He knows, Youngkyun thinks, and he’s loving it. The boy starts making his way towards him, whispering something to his boyfriend before doing so. He walks calmly as Youngkyun’s eyes are wide and panicked.

Then a hand slips into his own and flower boy is in front of him. He smiles,

“Is that hate flower boy?” Youngkyun nods, looking over flower boy’s shoulder to see the other slowly making his way over but with a confusion stricken face, “Okay, play along.”

“What—”

“Hey,” a new voice joins them.

Flower boy moves to stand beside Youngkyun and there stood his ex, Lee Dongyeol.

“Hi,” Youngkyun stutters out.

“How’ve you been?” Dongyeol glances at flower boy and then at their joined hands, “I see you’ve met someone new.”

The way he says new makes Youngkyun’s nose scrunch, “I’ve been better. I saw _you_ have—not even with Hakyeon, I notice.”

Dongyeol’s expression falters for a second before turning to flower boy, “Who are you?”

Flower boy just smiles, “None of your business. Anything Youngkyun related stopped being your business the moment you were seeing someone else at the same time. Do both of us a favor and leave him alone, yeah?”

Youngkyun’s eyes widen, noticing the threatening tone he spoke in. Dongyeol’s scoffs, laughing in disbelief. He looks away for a moment before staring at Youngkyun again.

“Is he your new boyfriend? I didn’t think you had it in you. What, you gonna give him some hate-filled flowers when you break up?”

Youngkyun opens his mouth to speak but flower boy beats him to it, “I was the one who made those flowers. I told him what each flower meant and I’m glad you received them well. Would you like another bouquet like that one? I work in that flower shop down the street if you’d like to stop by. On the house.”

Dongyeol’s face contorts to one of disbelief and he shakes his head.

“Youngkyun—”

“Hey, baby, how about we go now? I got reservations and we really should get going.”

Youngkyun looks at flower boy who squeezes his hand reassuringly paired with a bright smile. He then turns to Dongyeol who stares with an unreadable look.

“Okay.” He sends Dongyeol a fake smile, “It was terrible seeing you again, hope I don’t have to go through this again. Bye.”

The two boys turn around and leave, hands still conjoined.

“Thank you,” Youngkyun whispers once they're out of sight.

Flower boy hums, “If he bothers you again, let me know.”

“Huh? Oh, it's fine... I appreciate the help this time but I shouldn't bother you.”

Flower boy stops, tugging at Youngkyun’s hand for him to stop as well.

“I want you to,” flower boy says.

A blush creeps on Youngkyun’s cheek.

“Yoo Taeyang,” flower boy says suddenly.

“What?”

“That's my name—Yoo Taeyang.”

—

_Taeyang. Taeyang. Taeyang._

All Youngkyun can’t think of is Yoo Taeyang. After about a month and a half, he finally had his name. He felt so giddy and couldn’t stop smiling, even tweeting with so many exclamation points that both Seokwoo and Chanhee sent him messages.

**Chanhee:** are u okay weirdo.

**Seokwoo:** are u high for real this time...

**Me:** Yoo Taeyang. That’s his name <3333

**Chanhee:** wait WHAT

**Seokwoo:** OMG BABY I BELIeved iN U  
Chanhee, I expect my money on venmo rn rowook9

**Chanhee:** ik what ur venmo is. bite me. ur not getting it.

Youngkyun ignores the fact that they bet on how long it would take him to find out flow-_Taeyang_’s name, even muting the chat as he senses their bickering would go on forever.

He smiles to himself as he's in class, attracting odd looks from his peers when he suddenly grins into his hand. 

—

“Youngkyun,” Sunwoo whines, leaning into his arm, “pay attention to me.”

Before Youngkyun says anything, someone beats him to it.

“No, _you_ pay attention to _me_.”

Youngkyun turns his head, seeing Hyunjoon beside Sunwoo, a trace of a small pout on his lips. Sunwoo looks over, sticking his tongue out at him before resuming to dig his face into Youngkyun’s arm.

“Hey,” another voice joins them, “mind if I sit?”

Youngkyun momentarily freezes, looking up to see Taeyang. The boy is smiling down at him, glancing at Sunwoo.

“Yeah,” Youngkyun nods, nudging at Sunwoo to scoot over. The boy huffs, sitting up and scooting closer to Hyunjoon who grins triumphantly.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Taeyang whispers, not taking his eyes off the hand around Youngkyun’s arm.

Youngkyun chokes on his water and immediately shakes his head, “Wha–_no_! Oh my god no. I love Sunwoo but I'd never date him.”

_“Hey!”_

_“It's okay Sunwoo, I'd date you.”_

_“Shut up Hyunjoon.”_

Youngkyun ignores them, used to their yapping, and trains his focus solely on Taeyang.

The boy nodded, smiling, “Oh, I thought he was. Are you–do you like guys? Or are you straight?”

Youngkyun doesn't look behind him as he presses his palm against Sunwoo’s mouth, knowing very well he'd say something.

“I do. As in–I like guys.”

Taeyang grins, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he does so, “That's good to hear. I do as well.”

“Wh–why'd you want to know?”

Taeyang leans closer, glancing at his lips. His hand raises, swiftly moving a strand of Youngkyun’s hair behind his ear and then rests his palm on his cheek.

“You're pretty.”

Youngkyun flushes, ignoring Sunwoo’s muffled ‘ohh get some!’ Taeyang chuckles and it sends tingles down Youngkyun’s spine.

“Thank you–um, you're very, uh, pretty as well.”

“Youngkyun and Taeyang,” a stern - but teasing - voice pulls them out of their own world, “will you two quit flirting and watch the routine?”

The whole class bursts into laughter and a bunch of ‘ooh’s as Youngkyun flushes and Taeyang grins.

“Got it, Choi.”

Taeyang pulls his hand away from Youngkyun’s cheek but resumes looking at him. His head is pressed against the mirror wall and turned to the left to admire the flustered boy beside him. By then, Sunwoo had pushed Youngkyun’s hand away from his mouth and head leaned on Hyunjoon’s shoulder.

Youngkyun got an earful of teasing from Chanhee and Seokwoo - who heard from Chanhee - later during their usual meet up for lunch.

—

Youngkyun doesn't see Taeyang at the flower shop anymore. Instead, the two meet up to study, have coffee and play games. Taeyang even invited him over to his dorm for some ‘Flowers 101’ where he teaches Youngkyun about flowers, their meaning, and even origins.

Youngkyun was so infatuated with Taeyang. Everything he learned about him had him so enthralled. He noticed every little thing about him.

Like the habit of always softly caressing one of the leaves of a plant beside his door each time he went in. The way he would hold an adoring smile on his lips as he looked at one specific type of flower - Youngkyun had yet to learn its name but assumed it must be his favorite. The bright smile on his face and sparkle in his eyes as he spoke about the plants and dancing.

Youngkyun also noticed how he liked to draw a little flower with a sun above it on his wrist. Taeyang always traced it when the ink would start to fade.

“I want to get it tattooed,” He’d said when Youngkyun asked about it, “I’ve always wanted something small and simple that had a lot of meaning to me.”

Youngkyun is a thousand percent sure he fell harder for him then and there.

Along with their many hangouts and growing closeness, Youngkyun had to endure teasing from the two best friends he regretted and dance class. They were getting referred to as the sunshine couple by their fellow dancers and both instructors.

Youngkyun’s face would burn each time they did, and Taeyang laying his arm over his shoulders with a beaming grin did no help. Sunwoo, on the other hand, refrained from teasing because he knew Youngkyun would do the same thing in return, and Sunwoo hated the fact that he liked Hyunjoon enough to blush if teased.

It went on like that for about two weeks until a very annoyed Chanhee sent an all caps message to him and Seokwoo a second later telling him the opposite of Chani’s words.

**Chanhee:** I SWEAR TO GOOD YOUNGKYUN IF YOU DON'T CONFESS ALREADY I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS. PLEASE JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FELL YOUNGKYUN I'M TIRED OF WAITING

**Seokwoo:** don’t listen to him, take ur time!!  
u just need to confess when ur ready

**Chanhee:** YOU ARE READY N O W.

**Me:** did you guys make a bet again that chanhee is losing

**Seokwoo:** Chanhee said you’d confess by Friday and I said you would take longer

Youngkyun was not surprised.

—

He decided enough was enough. Youngkyun was going to confess to Taeyang on Saturday (specifically Saturday to spite Chanhee).

He decides that Saturday is suddenly perfect for his plan. He planned to get any flowers having to do with love and confessing at the flower shop. Saturday was perfect because Taeyang didn't work that day.

Saturday soon arrives and Youngkyun walks to the flower shop with a light blush tinting his cheeks. He nervously opens the door, immediately being welcomed by the smell he grew to love and familiarize. His eyes find the young employee who went by ‘The Sun’ and quickly stalks up to him. The boy instantly recognizes him and smiles.

“Hey!” The boy greets as Youngkyun reached the counter.

“Hey,” Youngkyun smiles back, “Um, I want a bouquet…”

The younger snorts, “Pretty sure everyone who comes here wants one.”

Youngkyun halfheartedly glares at him, “I want—I want one that represents love, and maybe confessions? Is there such a flower? I want to use this bouquet to confess to someone I really like…” Youngkyun rambles, his blush only turning darker.

The boy grins at him, “I got you.”

He goes around the corner, “Do you have any specific color sheet you want?”

“Yellow,” Youngkyun immediately replies.

“Of course,” the boy faintly smirks. “Do I know this boy? Does he maybe...work here?”

Youngkyun’s eyes widen and he starts to laugh nervously, “No...”

“Right,” the boy winks at him before moving around to get the flowers.

After a few minutes, the boy returns with a beautiful arrangement that Youngkyun gapes at. It was _perfect_. Just as Youngkyun pays, the small bell of the door rings and the younger looks to welcome the customer.

“Hello! Welcome to–oh hey!”

“Hey, how’s it going? Oh- Kyun?” the person says.

Youngkyun freezes at the sound of his voice. The color drains from his face and he tries to ignore the way the younger was holding back a laugh with his hand. He slowly turns around, bouquet in hand, and he sees Taeyang with a bright smile on his face. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a small sunflower stitched on the left. A pair of black and white converse and ripped jeans along with it. He looked _good_ and Youngkyun was panicking.

“Hey,” he squeaked out, the younger behind him snorting as he excused himself to the back room where Youngkyun could hear him laughing.

Taeyang gets closer, eyes trailing down to the flowers Youngkyun held in hand and his smile slightly faltered.

“Pretty, seems to be like a love confession,” Taeyang clears his throat, “Are they?”

Youngkyun avoids his eye, looking at the sign over Taeyang’s shoulder instead, “Um- maybe.”

“Oh,” Taeyang nodded, “Are you confessing?”

Youngkyun coughs, adjusting the collar of his shirt, “No-well, yes?”

“I see,” Taeyang hums before stepping aside, “Sorry for disrupting then.”

“You- um, okay.” Youngkyun scratches the back of his neck awkwardly as he steps towards the entrance.

He stands at the door, frowning as he looked at the flowers, and turns around. Taeyang stood at the same spot, staring back at Youngkyun.

“Can I come over later?” Youngkyun asks, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Taeyang looks down at the action before nodding, “Of course you can, you're always welcomed. Though, if you're gonna confess to someone, shouldn't you be with them?”

Youngkyun smiles awkwardly.

“I'm kidding,” Taeyang grins, “Just let me know when you're stopping by.”

Youngkyun lets out a sigh, grinning back, “I will.”

It was almost 6 pm by the time Youngkyun feels prepared to confess and he texts Taeyang to let him know he was on his way.

**Sunshine:** the door will be unlocked for you!!  
How did confessing go?

**Me:** i haven't yet um...I’ll be there in like five

**Sunshine:** okay then, see you soon ^^

Youngkyun melts as he sees the ‘^^’ at the end of Taeyang’s message; he loved it when Taeyang used cute emoticons.

Once he arrived, he took a deep breath before knocking and opening the door. The apartment was warm as he walked in. He could smell cinnamon in the air - most likely from the candles - and he smiled to himself while taking his shoes off. Taeyang knew cinnamon was Youngkyun’s favorite candle scent.

“You’re here,” a voice says from behind him.

He turns around with a grin and notices the way Taeyang immediately looked down at the bouquet in his arms.

“Why did you bring it?” Taeyang asks as he gets closer, but mistaking the nervous look on Youngkyun’s face he immediately frowns, “did you get...rejected?”

“No,” Youngkyun quickly denies, “I haven’t confessed...yet.”

“But why did you...oh,” Taeyang’s eyes slightly widened when Youngkyun extends the bouquet out to him.

“There’s no other person- I don’t understand how you could think that when I’m so obviously in love with you,” Youngkyun gasps, eyes wide as he slaps his hand to his mouth.

Taeyang stands there in shock, “You..._what_?”

Youngkyun huffs, removing his arm and turns his body away from Taeyang, “I have been attracted to you since we met that first time. I would pass by to catch a glimpse at you and the more we start interacting, the more I realized I might have a crush… then we became friends and I genuinely started liking you. I like everything about you and I want...I want to be your boyfriend. I never really liked you as just a friend; it has always been more than that.”

Youngkyun gives a side glance at the other who remained in stunned silence. He sees the way Taeyang’s eyes are wide in disbelief as he stared at the bouquet in his hands. Youngkyun’s hands tremble from nerves as he waits for a reaction or any words - even a rejection.

Taeyang starts to laugh and Youngkyun turns to look at him in confusion. _Was he laughing at the confession?_ Youngkyun wonders and he immediately begins to regret his decision to confess, or coming over.

Taeyang stops laughing, a smile still lingering on his lips as he slowly looks up at Youngkyun, “I was so sure you liked me back. I noticed how shy you got around me or when I got touchy. It was different from when Sunwoo was touchy. You never told me anything, or to stop, when I would play along with the guys from dance when they teased us or called us 'sunshine couple'. I figured you wanted me the way I wanted you. When I saw you with those flowers, on your way to confess to someone, I felt bummed out. I couldn't help but think of who you were going to give that to if it wasn't me.”

It was now Youngkyun’s turn to stand there speechless, mouth slightly agape as he stared at Taeyang.

“You–you like me back?” Youngkyun stutters out in disbelief.

“Of course I do,” Taeyang grins, stepping closer until he has his hand cupping Youngkyun’s cheek, “how could someone not fall for you? You're so genuine with everything you do. You showed interest when I taught you about the flowers and when I went off about them. You always paid close attention to everything I said or did…You are just the person I wanted to find; the one who fit my dream guy. I've liked you since the second time we met when you came to the store with Chanhee and Seokwoo to get Chanhee’s cacti.”

Youngkyun’s cheeks feel warm as he stares into Taeyang’s eyes. He feels himself smile big in happiness and relief.

“Also, I can't believe I let myself think you were off to confess to someone else when there's a sunflower right in the center,” Taeyang giggles, softly tapping the flower.

“Wow, you're so beautiful,” Youngkyun whispers in awe.

Taeyang’s giggles falter as he looks back into Youngkyun’s eyes, “You are, too. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Youngkyun looks at the way Taeyang's eyes practically sparkle and smile widens. He loved his smile and the shine in his eyes. A shine he recognized to be the same sparkle his eyes held when he looked at something he loved.

“I'd be honored to be your boyfriend,” Youngkyun breathes out.

—

**Chanhee:** i hate u so much kyun  
how could u do this to me?? after all we've been through, did none of it mean anything to you???

**Seokwoo:** quit being a drama queen, I'm still waiting for my money  
venmo is rowook9 <3

**Chanhee:** I KNOW WHAT UR STUPID VENMO IS IDIOT

**Me:** chanhee ily but u deserved 

**Chanhee:** i hate both of u we're done. friendship canceled with youngkyun and YOU SEOKWOO I'M BREAKING UP WITH U.

**Seokwoo:** wait nooo I'm sorry keep ur money idc about it don't break up with me ㅠㅠㅠ ilysm ㅠㅠㅠ

Youngkyun snorts and locks his phone. He looks over at Taeyang who stared at his black screen in disbelief and confusion.

“What is it, Sunshine?” Youngkyun asks.

Taeyang turns to him with a face that screamed, ‘_what the hell did I just see?_’ and Youngkyun can't help but smile. He found it adorable.

“Chanhee and Seokwoo are _dating_?” he asks in disbelief.

Youngkyun snickers, “Yeah?”

“_Since when?_” Taeyang gapes.

“Since, like, four years ago. Don't worry, lots of people have assumed them to be just best friends who always attack each other like that.”

“I'm so...shocked.”

“I know,” Youngkyun grins at his boyfriend's face.

“Whatever, sunshine couple is still better than them,” Taeyang shrugs and grins at Youngkyun, quickly pecking him.

“You're right, we're the best couple around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! ^__^


End file.
